Fifty Shades of Wincest
by I Can Dig Elvis
Summary: Dean likes to flirt and sometimes there are consequences to his actions, Sam has to teach him a lesson. DBSM & blood!kink. Sub!Dean, Dom!Sam.


"Is there anything else I can help you with officer?" her lips parted slightly enough to show the tip of her tongue slide across her bottom lip, Dean's eyes instantly set on them and he cleared his throat.

"You've been a lot of help, but I think I might need your number in case I have more questions later." a smirk curled at the corner of his lips, the woman reached into her bag for a pen, and he smiled with self-confidence.

"Dean, we have to go." Sam appeared behind him, his squinting eyes scanning the woman from head to toe and his jaw clenching.

"Just a moment, Sam." he motioned with his hand without turning to look at the younger hunter who in turn glared at the back of his brother's head. The woman handed the piece of paper to Dean, then winked before walking away; the older man stared at the piece of paper for a few seconds with a smile on his lips, then folded it and put it in his pocket.

"Are you done?" Sam waited by the Impala with his arms folded across his chest.

"Yeah, what's with you, Sammy?"

"It's Sam." he clenched his jaw. "Nothing."

"Whatever. Let's go back to the bunker, I'm starving." Sam chuckled as he entered into the passenger seat.

He loosened the tie around his neck feeling suffocated, a small drop of sweat rolled from his hairline down to his neck, the cool air from underground began to dry it and he let a sigh of relief from his lips. His throat felt dry from the intense heat outside, his lips were slightly parted and cracked. Dean threw his head back allowing the air to cool his neck and enter inside his shirt, he loosened the rest of the buttons and undid the buckle of his belt.

"Ahh, I hate this heat." he groaned without opening his eyes. "Hey, Sam, what d' you want for lunch?"

"I'm not hungry." he feigned a smile and continued scanning through the papers in the folder he held.

"Dude, what's up with you? You ignored me on the drive home and now you're not hungry? You never refuse when I cook for you." he placed his hands on his hips staring at his brother with knit eyebrows. Sam let the folder drop on the coffee table and stood up walking towards Dean.

"You want to know what my problem is, Dean?" he stopped one feet away from the older hunter clenching his fists at his sides, Dean's eyes widened feeling the anger radiate from his brother. "You have no respect for what we have."

"What?"

"You don't care how I feel when you look at someone the way you do, when you flirt with them in front of me!" Dean's expression hardened and took a step back.

"That's not true, Sam."

"No, Dean." he shook his head, "You forget whose dick you beg to have inside you, whose name you moan into the pillow as I fuck you. You. Forget. Who. Owns. You." he growled into his ear, his hand wrapped around Dean's neck giving it a squeeze enough to frighten his brother.

"No." he locked his eyes with his brother with defiance yet his body felt submissive.

"Yes." Sam responded grabbing Dean's tie from the sofa proceeding to tie his brother's hands behind his back. "And I'm going to teach you not to forget."

"Sam-"

"Shut up." he slammed Dean against the wall, "Don't speak unless I tell you to, do you understand?" the other nodded and walked silently in front of his brother towards the torture chamber; his heart pounded loudly in his chest, he could hear it in his head and blurred his vision from the acceleration. The hot drops of sweat poured down his face making him uncomfortable as they entered his eyes.

Sam locked the doors of the room, then untied his hands only to force him to strip off his clothes. The room was dark, cold, and the stench of mould filled his nostrils making him feel nauseated, it did not help with the anxiety forming at the pit of his stomach. He stared silently at his brother, his clothes scattered across the floor as he stood in the middle of the devil's trap with his dick between his thighs, his hands at his sides without moving yet his fingers twitched to cover himself not from shame but fear. A smirk formed on Sam's lips, a smirk that made him cringe and sent a cold shiver down his spine; before he could process another thought Sam was gripping his wrists to cuff them above his head, the coldness burned against his hot flesh yet he refrained from making any noise.

"I can smell the fear in you, Dean." the older hunter could hear his brother's footsteps pacing around the room, stopped for a moment to retrieve a tool, then continued. "I can see your body shiver with anticipation." he slapped the whip against his hand making Dean jump in surprise. "I can see it." he knit his brows with a small smile forming on his lips, "in your eyes." Sam stood before Dean staring into his eyes, observing as the green contract as the pupils adjusted to the lighting of the room. He leaned closer to his brother feeling the heat radiate off him, the smell of sweat fill his nostrils and the small shivers of his legs against his; a sinister chuckle escaped from him and Dean shut his eyelids tightly to keep from speaking. "Good boy." Sam licked Dean's lips leaving a wet trail of saliva shining on them.

It was unexpected and painful, the feel of the whip against his skin corrupting it, marking it with anger. It was a beautiful work of art, the red lashes formed on the canvas of his back, the brush the whip; so abstract and breathtaking. He was numb. Dean bit the inside of his cheek to keep from screaming the first time the whip stroke against his flesh, his limbs trembled and the cuffs around his wrists began to open the layers of skin. He took his bottom lip between his teeth as Sam ran his fingertips down the lines on his back, admiring his work, it was arousing yet painful; his cock twitched each time his brother touched him, sometimes with the tip of the whip, sometimes with his finger, and sometimes with his tongue, that's when it hurt the most and he enjoyed the burning sensation on his back. A moan escaped from his lips before he could stop it, Sam stopped his hand on his lower back and the other reaching for Dean's cock to whisper in his brother's ear.

"I didn't allow you to do that, I didn't tell you to make any noise. Do you want to be punished again, Dean?" he took a few step back to whip the man one more time, Dean hissed in pain throwing his head back.

"No more" Dean whimpered with half-closed eyelids, the younger hunter approached slapping the whip against his palm, a smirk curled against his lips seeing his brother displayed naked before him, red lashes marked against his skin.

"Who owns you? Say it" he demanded.

"Yours" Dean half sobbed. "I am yours." Sam smirked as he hung the whip back on the wall, then walked towards his brother with his hands inside his pockets, his shoes reflected the light from the lamp above their heads and his hair created a shadow around his face making the sinister look in his eyes intensify the terror.

"You are mine." he took Dean's jaw in his hands, his eyes noting the trail of blood down to his chin, and without a second thought his tongue met his brother's flesh to clean it; Dean moaned wanting the feel of his Sam's lips on his, to let him rip apart the wound where he had bit, to feel the heat of the man's body against his own shivering one. Sam's tongue trailed to the side of Dean's face savouring the salty taste of his skin, he marked the side of his brother's neck with his teeth, sinking them until Dean groaned from pleasurable pain, then repeated the process until he stopped on his brother's lips.

"Kiss me," Dean begged, "please." Sam took his time to admire the state of his brother, the way his erection rose displaying the pink head of his cock, the manner in which his muscles hardened as he struggled to keep himself standing making the veins more visible against the flesh. "Please."

Sam loosened the tie around his neck and slid off the suit jacket from his shoulders letting it drop on the floor, his eyes mercilessly devoured the sight of his brother aching to touch every inch of his skin with his hands, his mouth and his tongue yet he managed to keep the emotion hidden from his face. Dean kept his eyes on his brother's without blinking until they stung, and even then he did not stop until Sam stepped forward; he took his jaw in his hand once again and forced their lips to meet. He could feel the blood streaming down his chin, blood being swallowed by him and his brother, their tongues against each other savouring the coppery taste entangled with the salty and sweetness. Then it was over. He was left wanting for more, his body burning with lust, and he cursed in his head as he watched Sam leave the room.

He closed his eyes for as long as he could without thinking, only listening to the silence surrounding him, the darkness beginning to embrace him and the coldness steal his heat. He felt alone for a moment until he heard familiar footsteps approach and sighed in relief once Sam entered holding a bag in his hand.

"You've been good so far." he smirked glancing at Dean's cock. "I'm going to reward you." he took a gag out of the bag in he'd placed on the floor and approached his brother. "Will you be comfortable with this?" Dean nodded, then Sam carefully put the gag around him making sure it was tight enough that it would not slip.

He reached for the bag to pull out a bottle of lube, then opened it to pour an amount on his fingers. Dean felt his cock twitch and his heart rate accelerate, his legs unconsciously spread as he imagined his brother's long fingers inside of him, opening him until he could no longer stand it. He anticipated with lust until Sam approached him demanding him to spread his legs further, and he took his time licking Dean's ass, biting the flesh until it bruised, admiring the beauty of his brother's body. He knew every inch of it, every mark and every freckle throughout it; it was a temple he worshipped selfishly.

"Don't ever forget you are mine." he muttered, Dean nodded.

He gasped against the gag feeling the wet tip of his brother's finger circling the rim of his hole, he allowed his eyelids to shut once he felt the intrusion in him, the long finger slowly entering inside him until the pain stopped, it was still for a moment allowing his muscles to relax, then he felt it thrust in and out. His heart pounded in his chest, his cock hit against his abdomen aching to be touched, the heat intensified with each finger the man introduced, and instinctively his hips grinded against them. Sam continued rimming his brother's hole as his teeth sank into Dean's flesh, his other hand holding firmly the man's hips to keep him from moving too much, they sank into his skin and he knew it would be bruised as well.

"You're greedy." he chuckled, Dean whimpered. "You want to feel me inside you? You want my cock to fuck you? You're greedy for my cock, aren't you, you little slut." the older man nodded.

The bliss overwhelmed him, yet he ached for more; the head of his cock leaked with pre-come staining his lower abdomen as it touched it, his limbs trembled, and his pupils dilated leaving a thin ring of green of the irises. Sam pulled his four fingers out of Dean's stretched hole making him whimper at the loss, letting the lube drip from it as he reached for the dildo in the bag, he examined it for a moment; it was his instrument of torture for he knew how much Dean wanted his cock filling him, yet he would not satisfy him, not this time. Dean furrowed his brows with disappointment at the sight of the dildo in his brother's hands, he watched as Sam licked the head of it with his tongue, a smirk forming on his lips, and he wished he wasn't gagged so he could curse at him.

Sam chuckled continuing to lick the head of the dildo, his lips curled around it and he moaned with pleasure making sure Dean was able to see and hear it, he chuckled noting the lust in Dean's eyes and he let the dildo out of his mouth with a loud pop.

"You want me to suck you off, don't you?" he licked Dean's earlobe as he muttered against the man's ear, "You want my lips around the head of your cock, all of it inside my mouth like we always do." he took the man's flesh between his lips, "I will, but another time. I'm going to make you orgasm with this only, I'm going to punish you until you've learned your lesson." Sam reached for the lube to coat the dildo, his own erection ached inside his pants wanting to be released yet he refrained.

He whimpered feeling the cold dildo enter his hole slowly and he let his muscles relax until he felt comfortable enough to give Sam approval to move. His jaw ached and the gag began to feel uncomfortable, the cuffs around his wrists hurt bruising the skin yet he ignored it for a moment as he tried to focus instead on the pleasure of the slow thrusts; Sam sped up the movement of his hand thrusting harder and faster, twisting the dildo at an angle, then at another in search for man's prostate until he found it, Dean responded with a loud whimper meeting the thrusts with his hips, rocking them back and forth struggling to keep standing since his limbs felt weak, they trembled from lust and exhaustion; Sam fucked him harder until his brother's knees began to weaken. He pressed his lips against Dean's ear to make sure his brother could hear him.

"Come for me, Dean." he muttered, Dean panted through the gag, letting blows of air through his nostrils as he felt his release close. "Come for me." he repeated, his arm was wrapped around Dean's waist to help keep him standing; he was lost in his lover's scent, the smell of sweat, pheromones, lube, saliva and blood making his cock twitch with arousal that he missed the moment when his brother came, spilling his white, sticky come over his abdomen.

They stood there for a moment, Sam holding Dean as he regained his strength, trailing his lips along the curve of his neck, then he slowly reached for the knot on Dean's gag to release it. "Who owns you?" he placed his palm on the side of his brother's face.

"You." Dean panted staring into his brother's eyes.

"I'll let you top this time." he smiled with satisfaction.


End file.
